Z4 in the Multiverse war
by Zach626v2
Summary: My first story for the Z4 series, anyway, Zach, Zachachu, Zachary, and Zach626, are in Needles626 most epic story he made,Lilo meets Loli:War of the Multiverse
1. Title

Music Plays

Zachary is on a grassy hill and Zach walks up to him with Zach626 and Zachachu, they all look at the sky. Then the camera looks at them running

_**What goes up must go down**_

_**Yet my feet don't touch the ground**_

_**See the world spinning upside down**_

_**A mighty crash without a sound**_

Zach is running and cutting through all kinds of enemies in his path

_**I can feel your every rage**_

_**Step aside**_

_**I'll turn the page**_

_**Breaking through your crazy maze**_

_**Like a laser beam**_

_**My eyes are on you**_

Zachachu is surrounded by a lot of enemies but he zaps right through them

_**Watch me rule the night away**_

_**Watch me save the day**_

_**Fell my storm**_

_**It's getting close**_

_**Headed your way**_

Zach626 just uses a shock wave to through all the enemies away

_**Bind you**_

_**Confine you**_

_**Defying your reign**_

_**Setting a stage for a heroes' parade**_

Zachary is defeating the rest of the enemies

_**I can chase you another day**_

_**Fight you all the way**_

_**Like a hero**_

Zachary and the others see Invert and Ash

_**And together**_

_**We stand strong no matter how**_

_**No one can bring us down**_

_**HEY!**_

Zachary, Zachachu, Zach, and Zach626 charge at them all at once and they teleported

_**And give us a reason**_

_**And we're on our WAY!**_

Zachary and the others look at the sky and Z4 come in big red letters in the sky

A/N I took out most of the lyrics of Sonic Heroes and made it into this, I dont own the song Sonic Heroes, it belongs to who ever it is, tell me what you think and R&R


	2. Prologue

Note: I don't own the Multiverse story or the characters in it, they all belong to their rightful owners, I don't own Lilo & Stitch, they are owned by Disney

Prologue

Zach626 was driving the ship, Zachachu was playing Red dead redemption, Zach Hedgehog was sleeping, and Zachary was in the bathroom. The alarm went on the ship. Zach woke up, "hey, I was sleeping"

"Shut and get out of bed" said Zachachu

"Fine" Zach got out of bed and went to the front of the ship "what's going on"

"We got a call from Kauai" said Zach626

"Play it" said Zachary

Zach626 press sends "what's up Lilo"

"Zachary, Zachachu, Zach, and 626, we got trouble in the multiverse"

"What?" said all four of them

"All the universes are in danger."

"OH!"

"Any way, a experiment made copies of herself and got her other self's and she's taking over all of the other universes."

"Wait," said 626 "what does she look like?"

"A dark red Angel"

"Oh thank god." 626 was holding his chest

"Why?"

"Nothing, anyway, does she have a name?"

"Yes, her name is AnSlah, and she's got two other people with her."

"What are their names?" asked Zachachu

"Ash Rocketchu and Invert."

"OH SHIT!" said Zachachu and Zach

"What?" asked Lilo

"Ash is the bitch that made me suffer this misery" said Zachachu

"And Invert destroyed my home planet" said Zach

"Well do you think you can help us?"

"Yeah sure" said Zachary

"Thanks, if you see a big ship in the air, that's us"

"Alright, well be there" said 626

"Hey Lilo, who are you talking to" said a girl experiment

"Talking to some friend's, Devil" Said Lilo

"Can I See?"

"Sure"

The black Angel experiment came to the screen "626!"

"624!" said 626

"Oh my god, I thought AnSlah killed you"

"I thought so too"

"Well I'll be waiting for you 626"

"You too, Devil" he hanged the video phone

"Alright, time to kill those bastards" said Zachachu

"Alright, let's go" said Zachary

626 turned on the hyper drive and they went to Hawaii

3 hours later, they arrive

"Holy crap" said all four of them, the island was crappie, the buildings were destroyed, the sky was red and the ground was grey.

A/N: alright prologue done and on to Chapter 1


	3. Ship Moments

Note: I don't own the Multiverse story or the characters in it, they all belong to their rightful owners, I don't own Lilo & Stitch, they are owned by Disney

Chapter 1-Ship moments

All four of them got big eyed when they saw Kauai "This place is fucked up" said Zachachu

"I know what you mean" said Zach

"Well use the GPS to find the ship" said Zachary

"Ok" said 626

626 started the tracker to find the ship

"Found it…it's near a mountain" said 626

"then drive to it" said Zachachu

626 nodded his head and drove to the mountain while putting on the camo on the ship. They saw a big castle "guess that's where AnSlah is" said Zach

"Yep" said Zachary

They on to the mountain "there it is" said Zachachu

Then they drove to it and parked next to it, 626 called Lilo "can we come aboard"

"I'll open the hatch" said Lilo, the hatch door open and a tube connected the ship's

They went through the tube and saw Lilo "hey guys" said Lilo

"hey" said all four of them

"come in, oh and don't freak out what you're going to see" said Lilo

"alright" said Zach

Lilo opened the door, all four of them got big eyed "what the fuck" said Zachachu

"these are all of the other Lilo and Stitch's" said Lilo

"Ok, anyways, where is Devil" said 626

"I don't know, oh and I want you to meet some people" said Lilo

"take us to them then" said Zachary

Lilo nodded, and took them to a blonde kid in a red dragon shirt "finally I meet someone that's blonde like me" said Zachary

"Hi, my name is Joshua" Zach and Joshua shacked hands

"Hey where's Naomi" asked Lilo

Joshua pointed to his right, they saw Devil and Naomi were fighting

"stay away from my Bujee Bu" said Naomi

"oh I can't have fun with him" said Devil

Naomi get pissed and tackled Devil

626 walked over to them "what's going on over here"

Devil looked up and pushed off Naomi "626, you made it" Devil hugged 626 and kissed him on the lips

"Devil, what's going on" asked 626

Naomi walked to 626 "she tried to make love to my Bujee Bu"

"let me guess, tried to make love with him and take his money" said 626

"you know me so well" said Devil

"wait, so you didn't try to steal him from me" said Naomi

"yeah, my boyfriend is 626, and I would never steal anyone's boyfriend" said Devil and kissed 626 "oh yeah, 626 remember what you promised me after you left jail"

626 was trying to remember "oh yeah" 626 turned to Naomi "hey is there a room where we can be alone in"

"sure, down the hall to your right" said Naomi

"thanks" said 626 and Devil, they walked to the room

"um ok" Naomi walked back to Joshua

"So what do you guys do" asked Zachachu

"we are Multiverse officers and we protect every universe like; good/evil reverse, gender reverse, and ect…" said Joshua

"well we protect other worlds like :Aladdin, Sonic, Pokémon, and ect…" said Zachary

"really, wow, your just like us" said Naomi

Patrick and Stutch come to them "who are these guys" asked Patrick

"these are Zachary, Zach Hedgehog and Zachachu" said Lilo

They waved "hi"

"Aloha" said Stutch

"He can only say hi and aloha" said Patrick

"**Yep, I can only say those words**" said Stutch

"I can understand your language" said Zach

"**How**" said Stutch

"I can use my psycokenesis to understand your language" said Zach

"wow" said Patrick

"why do you feel depressed" asked Zachachu

"AnSlah took Chris" said Patrick

"we can get him back for you" said Zachary

"how, your just a kid with no powers" said Patrick, Zachary made his arm to a big sword in black flames "never mind… well you can, bring him back safe"

"we will" said Zach

Zachachu looked around "where is 626"

"down the hall to your right" said Naomi

Zachachu went to the room and came back

"so is he in there" asked Zachary

"yep, doing you know what" Zachachu went to Zachary's ear

"oh, hey, when 626 comes out with Devil, can you tell him we left" said Zachary

"sure" said Lilo

"well, we'll off, see you guy's later" said Zach

"Later" all of them said

Zach, Zachary, and Zachachu got out of the ship and walked to the Castle

A/N:well that takes care of chapter 1, see you guys in the next chapter

626 and Devil "R&R" and they went under the covers


	4. AnSlah's Castle

Note: I don't own the Multiverse story or the characters in it, they all belong to their rightful owners, I don't own Lilo & Stitch, they are owned by Disney

Chapter 2-AnSlah's Castle

The three of them were right outside of the castle "how are we going to get inside" said Zach

"I don't know, what about you Zachachu…Zachachu?" said Zachary

Zachary and Zach looked around them and they saw Zachachu running at the gate "that crazy mother fucker" said Zach

At the gate

"hey look" said the AnSlah clone, seeing Zachachu running

"get your blasters ready" said a black Pikachu

They pointed at Zachachu "fools" Zachachu grew his Predator claws and ran at them

"FIRE" said the black Pikachu, they started firing their blasters at Zachachu, then Zachachu turned invisible

"where'd he go" said the AnSlah clone, they looked around them

"behind you" said Zachachu, and stab them in the back, blood was running down his arms

Zachary and Zach ran to him "you did it" said Zachary

"It was easy" said Zachachu, he looked at the AnSlah "hmm, I wonder if you're good" Zachachu ripped off the clone's arm and bit it

"dude, really here, didn't you eat enough dead body's" said Zach

"don't worry, its low sugar blood" said Zachachu and he eat the whole body in 5 minutes

"all right, let's get inside, and leave the body here" said Zachary

Zachachu dropped the pikachu body

They went inside the castle and looked around

"wow, I haven't seen a person that makes skin into rug and curtains" said Zachary

"this not cool" said Zach

"I don't know" said Zachachu taking a stripe of the curtain "this pretty good"

"well let's get moving" said Zachary

"right" said Zachachu and Zach

They walk down the hallways

"Look through all the doors" said Zachary

They checked all the doors

"nope" said Zach

"not here" said Zachachu

"Not here ether"

They got back together

"did you find him"

"nope" said Zachachu

"nada" said Zach

"damn, where can he be" said zachary

they heard someone "shit" said Zachachu

"get in one of the rooms" said Zachary, they rush through a door to hide from the clones

"that was close" said Zach

"not close enough" said someone from the distance

"wait" said Zachachu, they turned around

"welcome Zach's to my castle" said the dark red experiment

"ANSLAH" they said

"I knew you were coming with two people" said AnSlah

A inverted color of Shadow came in "Invert" said Zach

Then a pikachu with a spike collar with an R hanging on it "Ash" said Zachachu

"Hello Zachachu, long time no see" said Ash

"Shut up Ash, you ruined my life in despair and misery" said Zachachu

"even though I toke you in and raised you at Team Rocket" said Ash

"you kill my mother" said Zachachu taking his scythe out

"Invert, you bastard, what are you doing here" said Zach

"I'm going to take over the Multiverse, that's what" said Invert

"You're going to be stopped for killing mom and dad" said Zach taking his sword out

"Im not going to kill you brother" said Invert

"enough talk, where is Chris" said Zachary

"Chris, Chris, Chris? Oh you mean him" said AnSlah

A devilish monster came out "Death….Misery….Despair" said the monster

"what did you do to him" said Zachary

"I use my blaster to turn him evil, now kill them" said AnSlah

Chris used his wings to ram them "watch out" said Zachary

They got out of the way and Chris rammed into the wall

Zachachu was charging his hand "thunder…"

"Zachachu stop, we can't hurt him" said Zachary

"then how are we post to beat him" said Zachachu

"I don't know" said Zachary

"ill use my pcycokenesis to stop him" said Zach, raising his hands trying to connect his mind to Chris. Chris sees Zach and charged at him and knocked him to the wall. Zach fell to the ground.

"ZACH" said Zachachu and Zachary

"we're screwed" said Zachachu

At the ship

"where are they, they been gone for 3 hours" said Patrick

"just be patient, Patrick" said Joshua

"yeah, they can do it" said Naomi

"I hope so" said Patrick

They turned around and saw 626 and Devil walking back "you were great 626" said Devil

"told you I can make you cum fast" said 626  
"I didn't know you can double penetration me" said Devil

"well I did" said 626 kissing Devil on the check

"where have you guys been doing in there" said Naomi

"making love with my boyfriend" said Devil

"did you fondle her cupcakes" said Joshua, Naomi punch Joshua in his arm "OW"

"yes I did" said 626

Joshua got big eyed

"so where is Zachary, Zach, and Zachachu"

"they went to the castle to get Chris back" said Patrick

"alright, well be back" said 626

"later" said all of them

They opened the door and went to the castle

At the gates

They went behind a rock "looks like they went in through the gates" said 626

"how can you tell" said Devil

"two guards where there, now there's one dead body" said 626

"so" said Devil

"So Zachachu killed both of them and ate one of them" said 626

"That's gross" said Devil

"Tell me about, now let's get inside" said 626

They both went inside the castle "wow, he must have killed a lot of people" said 626

"yeah" said Devil

They looked around

"if I was looking with them where would I be" said 626 then there was a explosion

"probably down there" said Devil

They both ran through the hall way and saw a big hole in the wall. When they looked "ZACHARY" said 626

Zachary was on the floor and looked at 626 "626" Zachary got up and walked to them, holding his arm

"what the hell happened to you" said 626

"we're trying to take Chris down so we can get him back to normal, because AnSlah used her gun to make him evil" said Zachary

"where is Zachachu" said 626

"trying to get Chris" said Zachary seeing Zachachu and Chris fight

"Damn, what do we do" said 626

"wait" said Devil "you said he was turned evil, right"

"yeah" said Zachary

"626, I can sing my song to turn him back to good" said Devil

"that's right, you can do that" said 626 "but how are we going to let him hear it"

Zachary was thinking "I know, 626 grab my hand"

"why" said 626

"because I'm going to throw you in the air and you use your earth ability to hold him down" said Zachary

"alright" said 626, 626 grabbed Zachary's hand threw him in the air. 626 was above Chris "EARTH…" Chris looked up "GRAB"

Rocks went around Chris. Chris was trying to get out. Devil went to Chris. She started to sing. (Her song is Angel's evil song, but I don't know the words so sorry)

Chris was turning back to normal. 626 released Chris. Chris fell to the floor. Zachary went to Chris "Hey, you okay" said Zachary

"Uhhhhh" said Chris

"Yep, your okay" said Zachary. Zachary grabbed Chris and carried him will 626 grabbed Zach. They walked out of the castle and went to the ship.

They opened the door, and went in "GUYS" said Lilo waving at them

They walked to her "told you we get him" said Zachachu

Patrick walked to them "is he okay"

"yeah he's okay" said Zachary, he put him down on a bed "but he's going to need to rest for awhile"

"what happened" said Joshua as he walked in with Naomi

"He turned evil and tried to kill us, but we stopped him" said 626

"well at least he's back to normal" said Patrick

At the castle, in the throne room "what do mean they got away" said AnSlah

"they made Chris back to normal and left" said Ash

"that's just great" said AnSlah

"Don't get mad yet, ladies" said Invert as he walks in

"why" said Ash

"why don't you come with me to the cells" said Invert

They walked to the cells

"so what did you want to show us" said AnSlah

"Look in this cell" said Invert

They look in the cell "who are these kids" said Ash

"these are Zach626v2 aka Zachary Dillard and FazeFox aka Aaron Backstrom" said Invert

A/N: forgot to tell you guys, im in a cell with my friend, ill tell you what happened when my OC's get me OUT OF HERE

Z4: R&R


	5. OC's to the rescue

Note: I don't own the Multiverse story or the characters in it, they all belong to their rightful owners, I don't own Lilo & Stitch, they are owned by Disney

For this chapter I will refer myself as Zach626v2 and Aaron is a long gold hair kid with a green shirt with Link on it from Legend of Zelda and has blue pants with blue jeans

Chapter 3- OC's to the rescue

Zach626v2 was awaking from his sleep *YAWN* he opened his eyes and see's himself in a cell "what the fuck" he looked at Aaron, he was shaking him "Aaron, wake up"

Aaron opened his eyes "Hey Zach" rubbing his eyes

"Dude look where we are"

Aaron was sitting looking around "where are we"

"I don't know" Zach626v2 looked around, he got big eyed "oh shit"

"what" Aaron was looking at Zach626v2

"Dude, I think we're in my story"

"but how"

"Because of me" they looked and saw Invert "I brought you here"

"HOW? YOU'RE JUST A CHARACTER" said Zach626v2

"well I was waiting for you guys to go to sleep" said Invert

"I knew someone was watching us" said Aaron

"Well you guys are do die in a week so have fun in here" Invert walks out

"great, we're stuck here" said Zach626v2

"well get out somehow" said Aaron

"yeah somehow" Zach was leaning on the wall Zach626v2 went big eyed " I have an idea"

"what is it"

"Authors can break the laws of physics, so if I use telekinesis, I can message my OC's to get us out"

"can you just teleport us there"

"I don't where they are"

"you said there near the mountains"

"yeah but they moved"

"then telekinesis away"

Zach626v2 nodded his head and sat

At the Ship

"so you think that if you get your other self's, you can defeat AnSlah" said Zachary

"yep" said Lilo

"well that's not going to work" said Zachachu

"why" said Chris

"you need someone as strong as AnSlah" said 626

Lilo was thinking "we can get the good AnSlah"

"Lilo" said Joshua "the good/evil reverse universe is destroyed"

"How" said Lilo

"I don't know, it just is"

"I can tell you what happened" said Zach

"how can you know you're from the…" said Naomi

"good/evil reverse universe" said Zach

"But how did you survive" said Stitch

"well I got in a pod and left my home right before it got destroyed by Invert" said Zach

"but he just destroyed a planet, did he" said Lilo

"no, he used powerful dark eco and destroyed the good/evil reverse universe" said Zach

"If he is that powerful, we're doomed" said Loli

"But it whipped out all us the dark eco in his body, so we have a chance" said Zach

"Well the other self's universes aren't the only ones that are in trouble" said Chris

"What do you mean" said Zachachu

"AnSlah is trying to get to other universes" said Chris

"Did he already do that" said 626

"no, he's trying to tap the Tooniverse" said Chris

"oh fuck, we got to stop her" said Zach

Zachary was thinking then he got interrupted in his mind (Zachary, Zachary you there)

Zachary was looking around (who's there)

Zach626v2(It's me, the original of yourself)

Zachary(Prove it)

Zach626v2(you tell me how and I'll say the right answer)

Zachary(What is my greatest secret)

Zach626v2 tells Zachary what it was [I'm not telling you guys what it is]

Zachary(Damn, well what's wrong)

Zach626v2(well I'm stuck in AnSlah castle and if I die, well bye-bye Z4)

Zachary got big eyed (I'm on my way)

Zach626v2(and Aaron's original self is with me)

Zachary(great)

Zachary went to the group "Z4, we're going back to the castle"

"why" said Zach

"well, we got save our original self" said Zachary

"and if we don't" said Zachachu

"Z4 disappears" said Zachary they all rushed put the door "Well see you guys later"

"later" said everyone

"before you go" said Loli

"Yeah"

"can you rescue Kim on the way"

"what does she look like"

"looks like Stitch but orange"

"sure, well do"

"thanks"

Zachary went out the door and had to catch up to them

At the gate

"hey the body is still there" said Zachachu

"no, you're not eating eat" said Zachary

"damn" said Zachachu

"well let's get inside" said 626

They walked inside the castle and they checked everything out in there

"Damn, no luck" said Zach

"Well we got to hurry before they kill them" said 626

"Zachachu, use your predator mask and try to find the cells" said Zachary

Zachachu nodded his head and put on the mask "do you see anything" said Zach

"No," Zachachu looked around and saw a figure "damn, I see AnSlah's clones approaching"

"how far" said 626

"about 5 yards away, behind the wall" said Zachachu

"good, then we're fine, do you see anything else" said Zachary

"Yeah," Zachachu took off his mask "I see two kids in that door"

"let's get in before we get catch" said 626

They opened the door and see a lot of cells "that second one" said Zachachu

They went to the door and see Zach626v2 and Aaron "Finally you guys get here" said Zach626v2

"Sorry, now stand back, im cutting this cell" said Zach,Zach626v2 and Aaron stand back, Zach got his sword out and swunged at the bar, nothing happened "What," he kept hitting his sword on the bar "damn this is hard"

"let me try" said Zachary, Zachary made his arm to a big sword and hit the bar "damn it"

"My turn" said 626, he got his fist and hit the bar "OW" he was shaking his hand in pain

Zachachu took out his predator gun on his shoulder and shoot the bars, the bars were gone "You liked the explosion, did you" said Zach626v2 to Aaron, Aaron nodded his head

"well lets get out of here before we get…"said Zachachu

"OVER THERE" said a AnSlah clone

"oh you had to jinx it" said 626

"shut up" said Zachachu

"it's all right," said Zach pulling out a orb "get this two out of here"

"alright" said Zachary, they ran out of the castle

"all right then, ORB OF TSUNAMI" said Zach and a whole lot of water came out of the and pushed the clones away and Zach ran out of the castle

At the ship, Zachary and the others opened the door and came in "WE'RE BACK"

Lilo came in "hey guys how was your trip"

"great, but here is the original me" said Zachary moving to let Lilo see Zach626v2 [NOTE: I look like my A/U Zachary but I have glasses]

"Aloha Lilo" said Zach626v2

"Aloha" said Lilo, she looked at Aaron "who's he"

"His name is Aaron" said Zach626v2

"Hi" said Aaron

Chris walked in "so you guys got them" Chris reached out his hand to Zach626v2 "so your Zach626v2, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to Needles626" said Zach626v2 and shocked Chris's hand

"So he's Needles626" said Aaron

"yeah, pretty much" said Zach626v2

Patrick comes in "hey guys, nice to meet you im…"

"Patrick aka Joshua-Sinclair, im Zach Dillard aka Zach626v2 and this my friend Aaron" said Zach626v2

"LAZER BEAMS" said Aaron

"why did he say lazer beams" said Patrick

"me and him are weird kids" said Zach626v2

"well im going back to play some Modern Warfare 2" said Patrick

"can I play with you" said Zach626v2

"sure but im real good at it" said Patrick [NOTE: I don't know if your good Patrick, so im just saying]

"lets play then, Aaron you want to come" said Zach626v2

"Sure but I'll read my Warriors book" said Aaron

"Then lets hit to my room" said Patrick, they walked off to Patrick's room

Chris looked at the Z4 team "well at least they aren't dead"

"I know" said Zachary

Loli came in the room "so did you find Kim"

"sorry but we had no time to look for her" said 626, he saw Devil walking out of a room "DEVIL" 626 ran to her and kissed her "what were you doing in that room" Devil pulled out $20 "who did you do" Devil pulled 626 to the room

"I wonder who she did" said Zach

"Don't know, don't care" said Zachachu, he walked to his room "ZOH MY GOSH, WHY THE FUCK IS STITCH IN MY ROOM"

"SORRY, I MATED WITH HIM IN THERE" said Devil

Zachachu grabbed Stitch and threw him out of his room

"Gosh, he's angry" said Lilo

"Get use to it" said Zachary

A/N: Orb of Tsunami belongs to Xiaolin Showdown, not me, anyway I'm taking experiment drawing request so send me a pm of what your experiment looks and I will draw it and send you your picture, I WILL NOT DRAW HUMAN EXPERIMENTS


	6. Battle Time

Note: I don't own the Multiverse story or the characters in it, they all belong to their rightful owners, I don't own Lilo & Stitch, they are owned by Disney, this page is rated M for blood and gore

Chapter 4: Battle Time

At AnSlah's Castle

"When are you guys taking me to the Tooniverse" said AnSlah while crossing her arms

"Soon AnSlah, soon" said Ash with her eyes closed (yes Ash is a girl, Ash is Short for Ashley)

"You got to prove yourself first" said Invert

"How do I do that" said AnSlah

Invert grabbed a vile with a black liquid in it from his pocket "Drink this"

"What is that" said AnSlah

"This is dark eco, a powerful evil energy when inside"

AnSlah grabbed the vile and open it "what will happen if I drink this 'dark eco'"

"You'll see" said Ash with an evil grin

AnSlah drank the vile, purple lightning was around her "I feel it" her red stripes were turning purple "I feel the POWER, HAHAHAHAHA" then a white flash came, Invert and Ash were covering their eyes, a puff of smoke came and AnSlah came out "Now" Invert and Ash uncovered their eyes "I'm going to get a blue trogg" AnSlah smiled

At the ship's

"AWWWW" screamed Patrick

"I win" said V2 (V2 is me, Zach626v2)

"How do you always win?"

"I don't know, it's something called RADAR"

"But you always sneak up on me and I WAS LOOKING AT MY RADAR"

"That's why I'm called the Halo Ninja"

626 was talking to Leroy "so you were created to kill Stitch, Leroy" asked 626

"Yeah, I got out of prison, meet Razor, went to Jumba's place on Earth, I became good and part of their Ohana" said Leroy

"And now you have a kid, named Veronica"

"Pretty much"

"Man, I can't wait for Devil to have her kid"

"Wait, I thought she can't have kids"

"Well I broke her barrier"

"So did you think of a name yet"

"No, not yet"

"Well having a kid is a great responsibility"

"Yeah yeah, hey, have you Stitch"

"Over there" Leroy pointed to the couch, Stitch was crying

"What's up with him?"

"Angel's dead" Stitch got up and to the window "he needs to get over it"

"no wonder he keeps saying yes when Devil wants to mate with him"

"Well he misses her a lot so, yeah"

Stitch was looking at the window when he saw something "mega see something" then the window broke and someone grabbed Stitch and pull him out of the window

"STITCH" Leroy and 626 said and ran to the window and they saw someone flying away with Stitch, 626 looked around and grabbed a jet pack and went after the person that took Stitch

"Now your mine" said the blue Leroy that had a white jacket with Stitch in his hands

Stitch opened his eyes "hey, who are you"

"My name is JACK628" 628 was heading for the castle

"HEY" 628 saw 626 coming from behind and 626 hit 628 to the ground "Hands off my brother"

626 went to the ground and ran to Stitch when 628 tackled 626, he was holding 626 down "your Zach626, right"

"Yeah, what about it" said 626

"I'm Jack628, a evil of yourself" 628 lifted 626

"Did Jumba created you or did Urgra" said 626

628 threw 626 on the ground "never heard of them" 628 was about to punch 626 when he got hit by a plasma shot "who did that"

Leroy was holding a gun "I did"

628 got up "who are you"

"My name is Leroy, experiment 628"

"Well, I'm 628 also, so that makes me your brother"

Leroy tackled 628 "YOURE NOT MY BROTHER"

"Well, tell that to my master then"

Leroy looked behind him and saw AnSlah "good work, 628" AnSlah was walking to 628 when Leroy got off of 628 and ran at AnSlah but AnSlah smacked Leroy to the ground

"Thank you, master" 628 knead to AnSlah

AnSlah looked at 626 "so your Zach626, I've heard so much about you, but" AnSlah made a purple ball of light "but your time ends…" 626 was gone "where did you go"

626 kicked AnSlah in the head, AnSlah didn't move "what the fu…" said 626, AnSlah sliced 626's arm off with her claws "AWWW FUCK" blood was going down his side (you all know that the experiments blood is purple right, if you didn't know, watch Lilo and Stitch and watch the part where Stitch is captured with those big blasters) 626 looked around for AnSlah

AnSlah appeared behind 626 "Behind you" said AnSlah, AnSlah sliced off the other arm and kicked 626 on the ground "I rather kill you, but I'm going to let you suffer to death" Then a lightning shard hit AnSlah "who did that"

"I did" AnSlah turned around and saw Zachachu, Zach and Zachary came "grab 626 and the others and get back to the ship" Zach grabbed Leroy and Stitch and Zachary grabbed 626 and they ran back to the ship "now it's time to deal with you"

"So you think you can kill me rat, I have more power than you" said AnSlah

"I faced more powerful things than you"

"Well get ready" purple lightning was surrounding her "to go to HELL" then a shock wave occur and then there was a puff of smoke and AnSlah walked out of it

"What the hell"

"Invert gave me something called dark eco and now im stronger"

"So what, I can still kick your…" then Zachachu disappeared in a tai chi symbol

"Well come on 628, we're going back to the castle"

"Yes master" said 628 and they walked back to the castle

At the ships

Zachachu fell from a tai chi symbol "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN"

"I brought you here" said a white Stitch

"And who are you"

"Im Tai, experiment 606" Tai shocked Zachachu's hand

"Umm, ok"

"Now that your back, I'm going to try to get that girl to date me" Tai pointed to Naomi and walked off

"That was weir…OH SHIT 626" Zachachu ran to the hospital room

Zachachu opened the door and saw Pleakly (gender reversed) working on his arms "oh hello yellow mouse"

"Is he ok"

"Yes, he will be ok, but I was putting robot arms on him plus to extra arms"

"I just wanted to know if he was okay" Zachachu walked out of the room and went to his room

"God, I hope he can get those arms on" said Zach

"Well, Pleakly is a good doctor so he will" said Loli

"So can you be my girlfriend Naomi" said Tai, Naomi punched Tai in the face "OW"

"I already have a Bujche Buu" said Naomi and walked off

"Dude, your never getting her" said Chris

"YES I WILL" said Tai

"Man, I wonder how Zachachu feels" said Chris

"Like usually, he doesn't care" said Zachary

A/N: well I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, sorry it was short, R&R


	7. Arsenal

Sorry I didn't make a chapter in awhile, well here's the next chapter

Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their rightful owners and I do not own lilo and stitch, they belong to Disney

Chapter 5: the arsenal

"I CAN'T DO SHIT WITH THESES ARMS" 626 screamed from his lung

"it's okay 626," Devil hugged his arm "you can still use your powers"

"that's the problem, I CANT, if I only had my blaster"

"what happened to it" said Zach

"it got damaged at the prison" said 626

"well you can always use hand to hand combat" said Fazefox(he's Aaron)

"Cant, the robot arms aren't strong as his old ones" said V2

"you can use a weapon" said Lilo

"that's a good idea, what do you prefer, gun or sword" said Loli

"Gun" said 626

"Blaster pistol or blaster rifle" said Loli

"I don't want a blaster, do you got something else"

"sorry, all we got are blasters" said Lilo

"Damn" said 626

"we probably got something for you, follow me" said Zachary

They all walk to the Z4 ship

There was wall with a keyboard

"Zachachu" said Zachary

Zachachu went to the wall and typed the code in and a door opened

"Let's go in" said Zachary

They all got in the room and Zachary flicked the light switch

All the walls was covered of weapons

"WOW" said all of them

"Look around guys" said Zach

They all separated

Naomi went to a wall that said Jak at the top "what are these"

"those are eco weapons from Jak3" said Zachary

"what does the blue gun do" said Naomi

"The Vulcan fury is like a Gatling gun, The Arc Wielder makes a electrical wipe, and The Needle rifle shoots homing needles" said Zachary

"What this over here" said Joshua as he picks a blue alien rifle

"that's a Plasma rifle from the Halo Series" said Zach

"hey cool" said Chris as he picks up a electrical gun

"HANDS OFF THE WONDER WAFFLE" said Zachachu as he takes it from him

"wonder…WAFFLE HAHAHAHAHAHA" said Patrick, Zachachu shoot the gun and it shoot a electric ball at him "OW"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE" said stitch

"tell you the truth, i dont know how, sorry" said Zachary

"I Picked my gun" said 626

"what did you pick" said Zachary

"this shotgun and pistol" said 626

"the Olympia and the Desert Eagle, good chooses, and you pick Akimbo(duel weal) for them" said Zachary

"yeah, it's cool because I know Dead Eye" said 626

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW DEAD EYE" said Zachachu

"what's Dead Eye" said Naomi

"Dead Eye is when target and shoot stuff fast" said 626

"YOU WENT IN RED DEAD REDEMPTION" said Zachachu

"yeah, will you were asleep" said 626

" GIVE ME MY PEACE MACKER" said Zachachu

"there is no way im giving you that weapon" said Zachary

"I can beat any person with a gun in the galaxy" said 626

"you can't beat Golden Gun" said Joshua

"Who" said 626

"Golden Gun, he is the galaxies best mercenary, he can kill anyone" said Naomi

"Why is he called Golden Gun" said Zach

"because of this" said Joshua

Joshua handed him a picture"well that's a stupid reason to give him a name" said Zachachu

"blame R.A.M." said Naomi

"I got a question" said Stitch

"yeah" said Zachary

"do you have" Stitch gulped "terrazine guns"

"Starcraft weapons, no, I hate Starcraft" said Zachary

"good" said Naomi

"why did you ask bro" said 626

"TERRAZINE KILLS US EXPERIMENTS" said Stitch  
"they do" said 626

"yes they do, they penetrate are tough skin" said Naomi

"wow, I didn't know that" said 626

"well now you do" said Stitch

"Well I don't know about you guys but im heading to bed" said Zach

"We should all get sleep for tomorrow, night" said Zachary

"night" said everyone and they all went to bed

A/N-NO ACTION, well this chapter I wanted to get done with, bye


	8. The adventure begins

Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their rightful owners and I do not own lilo and stitch, they belong to Disney

Chapter 6: the adventure begins

(Bring you up to date, 626 got his arms, Devil had a child (name Zatch: Main fur black, secondary fur red, eyes green) , 626 got acid revolvers from borderlands, Z4 saved Kim, and I'm back after 3 MONTHS OF GROUNDING)

"I'm so bored" said Zach as he is lying on the couch

"Yeah, when is 626 going to come back from the castle" said Tai

"Be patient guys, he's going to come back" said Zachary

"Well he BETTER, I'm getting tired of watching his kid" said Zachachu, Zatch was crying

"Please get back" said Devil

At the Castle

"Alright it should be right…" said 626; he saw the door with bones "HERE" He peeked in the door hole, the hole army was in the room "what's the hell is going on" he saw a portal "oh no"

"Today," Anslah announced "We will go to different worlds and conquer them ALL" the crowd screamed "thanks to the help of Invert and Ash" they came out "Now what world should we go to"

"Let's go to All the worlds in the Disney universe" said Invert

"LET'S MOVE TROOPS" said Anslah

"Oh shit" said 626, he ran to the ship

At the ship

"HEADSHOT" said Zach while playing Halo Reach on Xbox Live

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Zach went to the door, 626 came in the room

"Everyone, come to the living room" said 626

Everyone came in the living room and sat down

"What is it 626" said Zachachu

"Anslah has a portal" said 626

"And" said Naomi

"He is going to conquer all the worlds in the Disney universe" said 626

Everyone gasp

"So what do we do" said Tai

"Me and the team will go and hunt the army on all the worlds in the Disney Universe" said 626

"But there is only four of you guys and so many worlds, how are you going to do that" said Chris

"Actually," said Zachary "there is lots of me's in different universes"

"Yeah, there's Flame-Spider in Spider-Man, Zach in Xiaolin Showdown, Shade in Naruto, Shadeclaw in Warriors, Zach in Borderlands, and Zach in Halo" said Zach

"Wow" said Patrick

"I have more, but better not say" said Zach

"So you're going to get all of yourselves" said Kim

"And the seven world rings" said Zachachu

"So what are going to do" said Lilo

"You guys are going to stay here and fight some of the army that's been left behind" said Zachary

"Well it was nice to see you guys" said Joshua

"You too" said Zachary

Zach and Zachachu went to the ship

626 was walking to the ship when Devil grabbed his arm "So you're going"

"Yes, I'm sorry but you have to stay here, and guard our child" said 626

"Well, bye sweetie" Devil kissed 626 on the cheek, 626 walked to the ship

"well, bye guys" said Zachary

"Bye" said everyone

Z4 got on the ship, detached the bordering pod and took off

"So what world are we going to" said Zach

"Disney Castle" said Zachary

"Alright, let's go into hyper space" said 626

626 pulled the throttle and they all left

A/N: well that is done, now for the next story, oh and the Title is called "Z4 in Kingdom Hearts" bye and read and review


End file.
